


106. “I could steal them for you. I could also get them through legitimate means. Which would impress you more?”

by Smowkie drabbles (Smowkie)



Series: Drabbles [50]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 20:14:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13982520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie%20drabbles
Summary: Sterek drabble based on sentence 106 fromthisprompt list.





	106. “I could steal them for you. I could also get them through legitimate means. Which would impress you more?”

**Author's Note:**

> And another from the sentence prompt list, for anon who asked for 106 ♥
> 
>  
> 
> ([on tumblr](http://sterekshaven.tumblr.com/post/171902101957).)

“...blood of a dragon is sap from a Dragon blood tree, and wings of an angel are bat wings,” Stiles concluded and Derek frowned.

“Okay, and how the hell do we get these things?”

“I could steal them for you. I could also get them through legitimate means. Which would impress you more?”

Derek raised his eyebrows at Stiles, who was calm, heartbeat steady as he looked expectantly at Derek.

“Are you serious?”

“Yes?”

“Where would you _steal_ the wings of a bat?” Derek asked. “Nevermind, just, please, I’ll be plenty impressed however you get them, just don’t get arrested.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! ♥


End file.
